


Green-eyed Jealousy

by Vega_Tenala



Series: SuperCorp/Karlena Shorts [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: Cat returns to town and invites Kara and Lena to lunch. Cue the jealous girlfriend.





	

“What’s got you so excited?” Lena laughed as she looked at Kara’s form under her sheets. The blonde was unusually giddy that morning and it was a curious sight. Kara was generally a pretty peppy person, but this was beyond that of her usual bounciness. Her hand traced Kara’s exposed arm gently.

“Cat’s coming back to CatCo.” Kara grinned. The hand on her arm stopped momentarily.

“Is that so?” Lena perked a brow, for some reason she felt her mood sour slightly at the Media Moguls return.

“Yeah, I missed her a lot so I’m happy she’s back.” Kara kept grinning, and Lena felt something boil in her just beneath the surface. Perhaps it was simply just her insecurities left to her by Lex and Lillian, or maybe the need to keep Kara to herself. All she knew was that her gut was wishing with all its might that Kara wouldn’t be stolen away by the Queen of all Media. A woman Kara had a lot more history with than Lena, someone Kara had a greater _connection_ with than Lena.

“Hmm…” Lena replied non-committedly.

“What’s wrong?” Kara picked up, sensing her girlfriends pensive thoughts.

“Nothing Darling.” Lena put on her fake smile. “Just enjoy your day OK? I need to head to work… _Kara.”_ She gasped.

“Five more minutes?” Kara grinned, Lena noticed that one of Kara’s hands were definitely _not_ above the covers.

“Ten.” Lena breathed.

***

Lena frowned at her phone. Kara was unable to bring lunch because _Cat’s assistant got fired_. The woman had been occupying her headspace all morning, lording it over the Luthor that Kara would be Cats assistant until she got a new one, which meant she could interrupt them whenever she wanted, wherever she wanted. It as infuriating, they were heading to the same restaurant Lena took Kara on their first date. Not that Cat knew that of course, it was one of the restaurants that were frequented by the cities elite.

The worst part? She was invited.

She glanced at the time before heading over the other side of the room to pick up her things. Jess had already made the necessary arrangements for transportation, so her driver would be waiting for her by the time she got down to the garage. She nodded to Jess on the way past, although she had to refrain from slamming the button as she waited for the doors to open, then again when she pressed the one to go down.

She knew she was being slightly irrational. Kara was with _her_ and she knew that the blonde saw Cat as a mentor. But something in her kept telling her there was more to it, that Kara would leave her for Cat Grant of all people. It was a terrifying prospect, one she was determined not to let happen at any cost. She was happy when the doors opened as she was greeted by the driver.

All she needed was to show that Kara was _hers_ and hers _alone_.

***

Kara smiled as Lena sat down next to her in the restaurant. Cat had gone to the bathroom, so she was left waiting. She could hear as Lena’s heart-rate picked up slightly at the sight of her, although Kara was clueless as to _why_ Lena might be nervous. It was just Cat Grant after all, nothing much really in her opinion.

“Glad you could make it.” She gave Lena a peck on the check.

“Always for you Kara.” She smiled at Kara.

“Look who decided to join us.” The moment was broken my Cat Grant return. The snark in the utterance did not go unnoticed by the Luthor, a subtle jab. But she would _not_ be phased by it, not today. “A pleasure to meet you Ms Luthor.”

Lena’s haze landed on the woman, her eyes conveying a dominant glint to them. “And you Ms Grant, you don’t look a day over forty-five.”

Kara’s brows rose slightly. There was something going on between the two, although admittedly she was reluctant to figure out what, lest she be drawn into some deadly game or other. It didn’t pass her by that while the two spoke, Lena’s arm had weaselled its way around her waist and pulled her closer slightly. She was sure it was going to be a long meal.

“Mm, thank you. I’ll have Kara give you the brand of my moisturiser, but help clear up those wrinkle you have forming.”

“OK!” Kara grinned awkwardly. “Why don’t we order? Please?”

“Why the rush Kara?” Cat smiled.

“I…no reason. Jut hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Lena smiled, glancing at Cat before leaning in to possessively nip at Kara’s neck, drawing a delightful squeak from the blonde. “That’s one of the things I adore about you.”

Kara blushed and dipped her head down slightly, not noticing her bosses eyes narrow slightly. Why would she? She was too busy being teased by her girlfriend.

“I suppose we _should_ order then.” Cat looked directly at Lena as the brunette slid her hand over Kara’s.

“Uhm…I’m…I’ll be right back.” Said quickly before heading off to the bathroom. Lena’s face dropped slightly but let her go. The Media Mogul tilted her head as she observed Lena for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

“You don’t need to you know.” She laughed slightly, Lena’s head snapping around to look at her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The CEO shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’re jealous because Kara wanted to see me.” Cat observed flawlessly, causing Lena to be pushed off balance momentarily. She moved to speak before the blonde woman cut her off swiftly and expertly. “I get it, but you have nothing to worry about Ms Luthor.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Keep telling yourself that, but I can see it a mile off.” Cat was smirking triumphantly when Lena didn’t respond, highly amused.

“Sorry for being…rude then.” Lena ground out.

“I’m not going to be the last you get jealous of Ms Luthor, and with Kara’s nature you should best get used to the idea of that feeling.” Cat smiled, a few moments later Kara returned with a smile and looked between the two, noticing the change in atmosphere since she had left.

“Everything alright?”

Lena looked up at the blonder puppy. “Everything’s just fine Darling…now what would you like to eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Please leave a review!


End file.
